1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring fastening clips for holding one sheet of material against a rigid wall or floor. In particular, the invention relates to spring fastening clips for use in holding insulation against one concrete block or brick wall in the cavity of cavity walling.
2. Acknowledgement of Prior Art
It is quite frequent to insert wire fittings between the courses of blocks in order to project from them. The fittings may be tie rods to tie the wall to another structure, for example, another wall as in cavity walls or to provide a restraining bar spaced from the wall surface for restraining other articles or wall fittings against the wall. These other articles may be sheet insulation, tar paper, plastic sheeting, etc. Very often the other article is sheet insulation.
The restraining bars themselves may be integral with tie cross rods or may be separate fittings. In any event, when a restraining bar is used, a problem exists in locating it to overlap the edge of the sheet which it is to restrain and to bias the sheet against the appropriate concrete block wall. All too often the restraining bars only hold the insulation loosely and less effectively.
Therefore, in laying sheet insulation against a concrete block wall it may be necessary to provide some means additional to the restraining bars or edging projecting downwardly to anchor the edges of the insulation sheet firmly against the concrete block wall.
One such means is a wedge which may be knocked into position between the restraining bar and the insulation to hold it very firmly against the wall. These wedges have a serrated surface intended to lie against a restraining bar to provide an extra anchor with the restraining bar. They may also be of a V-configuration to fit over any cross rods. These wedges may be molded in bulk and utilized during the building of the wall or afterwards where any restraining bar occurs. These wedges, however, since they have a serrated edge adjacent to the restraining bar may be difficult to knock into position and there is a danger of breaking the teeth of the wedge into sharp fragments which may cause danger to the operator.
Moreover, the saw tooth projections are arranged in straight lines across the wedge and do not allow for any off-straight restraint bars.
The present inventor has addressed the problems arising out of the use of wedges having saw tooth serrations on the side facing the restraining bar.